The Story of Kyle Cullen
by A.A. Silver
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's about a vampire boy named Kyle's life from being bitten, to however the heck long I want him to exist. For another perspective look for stories with Amber Black's POV. Rated T because... well something's bound to come up. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emmett's POV

Rose and I were just sitting in the living room, watching a **bad** vampire movie. I decided to turn it off. Rose started looking at me funny, but I don't know why, she didn't like it either. "Why'd you turn it off," she asked, trying to mask the relief in her voice.

"I turned it off," I said, "Because neither of us were enjoying it. You know what Rose?"

"Yeah," she asked.

"I'm starting to get a little envious, of Bella and Edward."

"How come you're envious of them?"

"I'm jealous because, of Renesmee. I think they're so lucky to have a child of their own."

Rose paused for a minute before she answered. "Emmett," she said, "If you feel that way, why don't we ask Carlisle if there are any kids or teenagers who are at death's door that we could possibly change into one of us."

"A'ight, let's do it!"

Rosalie's POV

Emmett appeared to be as excited as a kid in a candy store at the prospect of having a child of our very own, even if it was just an adoption. "Oh, my, god, Rose," he began excitedly, "I can't believe that we're gonna have a kid of our own!"

"Don't get too excited, Em," I started, "It's just an adoption from those who are at death's door."

"Come on, Rose, can't I get excited anyway?"

"Fine, I guess that it'd be okay if you're super excited for a while," I softened my expression when I saw how happy my husband was.

When we got to the hospital, Carlisle appeared to be waiting for us at the door. "Alice told me you might be dropping by," said Carlisle. The knowing smile on his face seemed to show us that he knew what we were here for. Alice must have seen us asking Carlisle for a possible child who was on their deathbed to adopt and change.

"So Carlisle," I started to ask, "Do you have a possible dying child, we could change?"

"Actually," he began, "Yes I do. His name is Kyle Taylor; he's at Forks High right now."

"Hold it Carlisle. He attends high school? And he's a dying boy?!"

"Yes, he does. He's able to attend school because his condition doesn't go on constantly. It just randomly happens."

"What **is** his condition?"

"He has a disease that destroys the cells of his inner organs."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyle's POV

I was with my best friend, Kevin, and my girlfriend, Zelda. We were just on our way to chemistry class. Well, actually, Kevin was headed to gym class, but chem. was on the way. "So guys," said Zelda, "What are you planning to do for summer vacation?"

It was nearing summer vacation and Kevin, Zel, and I were all really excited. "I dunno," I said, "I was kinda under the impression that I'd be spending most of my time with you."

"At least you've got the right idea," she smirked.

"If you two will stop staring at each other," Kevin started. We immediately turned our heads at him. "I'll tell you about my plans. I'm going to popularity camp."

"Popularity camp," we asked in unison, "What the heck is that?"

"It's a camp where they teach you ways to become popular for other people… and for getting popular with girls. It's an all-boys camp."

"I see," said Zelda. She had just a hint of sarcasm in her perfectly beautiful voice. I was staring at her with nothing but adoration in my eyes. I could stare at her beautiful self all day. That was when I noticed someone snapping their fingers in front of my face. "Kyle," exclaimed Kevin, still snapping, "Snap out of it! We're gonna be late!"

"Okay let's go then!" We started running. After we checked for hall monitors of course. We just barely made it to class on time. When Zel and I got into class, we took our usual seats at the back of the class. We were far enough back that we could talk without being caught, but not so far back that we were unable to pay attention.

***

We got to the lunchroom about five minutes after the bell rang. We would've gotten there later, but we had to run there with Kevin because he was still pumped after his gym class. We had just sat down when Zelda started to eat her salad. All of a sudden, I started to feel really weird. The whole room seemed to be spinning. I heard Zelda's voice saying something, but it sounded all garbled. Then, I felt my stomach hurt really badly. I collapsed on the floor and coughed up a bit of blood. I heard voices saying things like, "Someone call an ambulance…" "Get this boy some help…" "Kyle, don't die on me…" The last thing I heard was Zelda's voice saying, "You'll be alright, and the doctors will make sure you live." She kissed me and then was pulled away to give me some space. The last thing I saw, was the roof of the ambulance.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyle's POV

I woke up in a hospital room, hooked up to a bunch of tubes. To the left of me, was a plate of food. To the right, I saw Doc Cullen writing notes. I grabbed a carrot from the plate and said, "Nyaaaaaah," I nibbled on the carrot a little bit, "What's up doc?" I was trying to talk in such a way that I resembled Bugs Bunny.

Next thing I knew, Doc Cullen was unhooking the tubes that were riddled throughout my body. "Are you sure you should be doing that," I asked nervously.

"I know what I'm doing Kyle," He said, "I'm a trained professional." He started to wheel me someplace on the stretcher. _Where the heck is he taking me_, I thought. Then I asked the question out loud.

"I'm taking you to a secret room in the hospital," he said calmly. When we got into this, 'secret room,' I saw a really pretty blonde girl and a **huge** buff dude. "Who the heck are you," I noticed a hint of fear in my voice.

The blonde girl introduced herself, "I'm Rosalie Hale and this is my husband, Emmett Cullen."

"Okay."

"There is no need to be afraid," said Doc Cullen, "These are my children and they are the ones who are going to save your life."

"Save my life," I asked sarcastically, "Come on Doc, do you know how many doctors have tried to cure this… sickness." I didn't like to use the word 'disease,' it made me feel uncomfortable.

"One hundred forty-seven by my count," said the doctor. He smirked when he said it. "Rosalie, Emmett," He continued, "It is time for the special treatment."

Next thing I knew they were both at my side. And then, the weirdest thing happened, the girl–Rosalie I think—bit my neck. "Doc Cullen," I began fearfully, "I think your foster kids are psychotic!" My eyes were wide with fear.

"Don't worry Kyle," he said, "This is the special treatment that's going to save your life." **That** was when the burn started.

Kevin's POV

Zelda and I sat down after the ambulance holding Kyle left. "Do you think he'll live," I asked. She paused for a minute, as if to mull over the sadness for a bit. "There's no way," she began, "Couldn't you see! That was his worst attack yet, there's no way he's going to live through that. I guess I better tell my dad yes to the job in Albuquerque." She muttered the last part.

"Whoa," I began, "Hold on a minute, Albuquerque?! What are you talking about!?"

"My dad was offered a higher paying job in New Mexico, he said it was my choice, but after that and there being no way that Kyle could live through that, I'm gonna say he should take it."

"No. You can't do that to Kyle, he'll go insane without you when he gets out of the hospital."

"He's not going to get out of the hospital, Kevin. Don't you get it; you're the only one who thinks he's going to survive. I'm going to move to Albuquerque, and there's no way to convince me to stay without Kyle here. Goodbye, Kevin, and tell Kyle's dead body, 'Bye,' for me." Then, she left. And I could tell bye the way she said that stuff that she was never coming back.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyle's POV

The burn was intense. Though, the pain was slightly lessened by Doc C. and his foster kids talking me through it. "Hold through the pain," said the Doc compassionately, "You'll be fine in a couple of days when the pain is over."

"Doctor Cullen," a nasal voice on Doc C's personal intercom said, "We have a Kevin Sinclair in to see your current patient." **God** was that nasal voice **annoying**. I opened my mouth to talk. I shouted in pain a little first but I managed to choke out, "Let… him… come." My teeth were gritting as I spoke to keep me from shouting out in pain.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," he started, "But, okay. Send the boy in nurse."

When Kevin got here he immediately said, "How're you doing?"

"Okay," I began, "Aside… from… the… pain. Where… is… Zelda?" My teeth still gritted as I talked to keep me from screaming.

"I'll tell you when you're in less pain," he said. Then, that nasal voice came out of the PI again. This time it said, "Doctor Cullen, tell the Sinclair boy that visiting hours are over."

"Kevin," said Carlisle, "It's time for you to go I think."

"I heard every word," he replied, "I'm on my way. See ya later Kyle."

"Bye." I just barely managed to choke out the last word. "Kyle," Carlisle started, "Your visit is done. You should get some rest."

"How… the heck… am… I… supposed to… rest… with… this… **burning**."

"Just relax and keep yourself quiet and getting to sleep should take no time at all."

"Okay… I'll try."

***

I woke up and it appeared to be only two hours later then when I fell asleep. I noticed that there was no longer any burning. "Hello Rosalie, Emmett, I can't believe I only slept two hours."

"Hours," asked Emmett, "You slept for two days, little man." He said the last part like Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Two days? I was out for two days?!"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I've never seen someone sleep for so long," said Rosalie, "You probably only woke up 'cause your conversion was finished."

"Conversion," I started, "What are you talking about?" Then, I felt a burning thirst, begin to well up inside my throat.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kyle's POV

As soon as I felt the thirst, I burst from the room, which for some reason; I was seeing a lot clearer than I was a couple of days ago. I was surprised I was still alive because I burst out right through the wall—the strength surprised me—and the room was on the second floor.

When I hit the ground, I started running towards the town. Suddenly, I was tackled by something big and I was halfway into the forest that was about 10 miles away. I started running towards the town again when I smelled blood, and immediately lusted for it. It didn't smell as good as the town, but I felt like I would do anything to quench the seemingly insatiable thirst.

After I had sucked a whole herd of deer dry of blood, the thirst was tamed. That was when I started to put two and two together. I started to think, _Okay, I have cravings for blood. I'm pale as a ghost. I can't hear or feel my heartbeat. Am I a zombie? No, my flesh isn't rotting. Wait a minute, I have cravings for blood! I must be a--_, "Vampi—" Then, someone covered my mouth. "Not so loud stupid," Rosalie began, "You wanna give our existence away to the whole world!?"

"You mean people don't know about vampires," I said in a low voice. "Nope," said Emmett, "And we're not supposed to give away the secret or the Volturi will come and kill us."

"The Volturi," I asked.

"We'll explain everything later," Said Rosalie, "But we have to get you away from the town before you get thirsty again."

***

A few hours later, after Rosalie and Emmett—my new foster parents—explained everything about the Volturi and the ways and rules of vampirism. I decided to call the Volturi to ask—no, beg—them to let me tell Zelda and Kevin that I'm a vampire.

***

After about a week of begging those Volturi guys to let me tell my friends of my new existence. Summer vacation was much closer than it had been last time I was at school. I ran over to Kevin. I went rather fast for human speed, but for vampire speed; s-l-o-w _slow_. "Hey, Kevin," I started to say.

"Hey, Ky—"

"Let's cut to the chase, dude. When we were in the hospital you said that you were gonna tell me where Zelda is, now where is she!"

"Well, and you're not gonna like it."

"Just tell me you fool!"

"Fine, I'll say it! She's… in Albuquerque."

"ALBUQUERQUE!?"

"I told you weren't going to like it."

"HOW THE HECK COULD YOU LET HER MOVE TO ALBUQUERQUE?! DIDN'T YOU TELL HER I'D BE GETTING OUT AT SOME POINT!?"

"Yeah, I did, but she wouldn't believe me. She just faced facts that could prove that you'd die. I knew otherwise, but she was unconvinced that you'd live."

"Dang it, why couldn't she have waited a few days deciding before that I was dead?"

"It's just her nature to act first and ask questions later. You of all people—her boyfriend—should know that."

I didn't want to admit it, but he **was** right. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it was true. He was right that it was because of me that she was gone. She didn't know I'd live. She didn't know that I was going to become a vampire. She's gone because of me.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kevin's POV

Kyle seemed so upset when I told him that Zelda was gone. As he walked away from me, his head was hung down so far, it seemed like his neck might snap. One thing was weird about him though. His skin felt so cold, it was like he spent his time away from school in an ice bath. But, oh my god, seeing Kyle so sad and distant, it made me feel bad for telling him that Zel left.

He looked like he had something to tell me and he was much more pale than usual. He'll tell me whatever it was when he's ready. I mean, why wouldn't he? The two of us have been as close as brothers since before we could spell 'dog', we should be able to tell each other anything.

Kyle's POV

I felt bad about not telling Kevin that I'm a vampire. I just thought that since I was so upset, the words might have come out too loud. I got to chem. class quicker then usual. It was probably from lack of someone to talk to. Tomorrow's the last day of school. I should not be able to work out any excitement, but I was too upset to have excitement of any kind.

***

When school was over on the last day, I had made my decision; I was going to get Kevin to help me find my girlfriend. "What," he asked loudly, "Are you nuts, there's no way you'll find her. There's probably more than one high school in Albuquerque."

"Then we'll search each one 'til we find her!"

"Okay, for the sake of not having schools destroyed, she's attending Albuquerque's West High School."

"Thank you for telling me, now I don't have to break anything." I smirked when I said it. Not a playful or sarcastic smirk, but a smirk that said, 'I would've done it'. I had already told Kevin that I was a vampire.

"Okay," I said, "Let's go."

"Let me know if you find her."

"Oh, you'll be the first to know."

"Really, that's great."

"Oh yeah, you'll be first to know… because you're coming with me!"

"Blood-suckin'-friend say what!?"

"You're coming with me." And then, we set off.

***

When we got to Albuquerque, it was really sunny. I think some people assumed that I was a mirage caused by the early summer heat. Either that or those who are fans of DC comics would think I'm 'The Flash' or something. I saw a building that said, 'West High School' in big blue and gold letters at the front of the building. I was running so fast, that I just crashed through the whole building. I left quite a hole. But, I saw Zelda in the first hallway that I crashed through. "What happened to not breaking anything," Kyle exclaimed.

"I saw her," I said, "In my next run through, I'm not gonna break anything, but I am going to grab her!" When I started to run through again, I heard someone say, "Duck, it's comin' around again!" As I grabbed her, she seemed kind of upset. "Put me down," she started, "You… you… whatever you are!" I put her down in a forest near the school. I then said, "Look at me Zel. Really look at me."

"Kyle," she said, "Kyle is that you?"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kyle's POV

"Kyle," she began, "Is it really you?"

"In the currently granite-hard flesh," I said.

"I can't believe it's you. I thought for sure that you were going to die!"

"It's a long story, but to make a long story short, I am now a vampire. Do you believe me?"

"You have pale skin, you're super fast and super strong and you're freezing cold. Yes I believe you."

Then, she did something that surprised me totally. She knew I was a vampire, and that I sucked blood. But she threw her arms around me and kissed me. "Wow," I said, "Just how my fading human memories remember."

"Fading," she asked.

"Yeah, vampires only dimly remember their human memories. It kind of sucks, but I can live with it."

"So since they were fading, did you still enjoy it?"

"Yes, I did, very much so."

"I'M STILL HERE," shouted Kevin, "If you guys are gonna make out, could you kindly take me out of the area first?"

"Sure," I said, "I'll take you into the town near the mall. You'd probably like that; there are lots of girls there."

"Sweet, southern girls are all tanned."

"You're still exactly the same," said Zelda, an exasperated tone in her voice. I took Kevin over to the mall as quickly as I could. The very second I dropped him there; he hit on a girl and all of a sudden had a movie date. Kevin just had this way of making girls like him; no matter how bad the pick-up line.

I quickly got back to Zelda. The second I got back to her, I grabbed her and took her up to the top of a nice strong tree that was near-by. We started talking about all changes in our lives. Things we liked and disliked about—for her, Albuquerque and for me being a vampire—she said that she didn't like that so many guys were always asking her to go on dates. She also said that she didn't date guys anymore because she said she only wanted me. I thought that was pretty sweet. She kissed me again and god I loved the feeling of it! I started to talk, "Zel is there any way that you can come back to Forks."

"I'm not sure," she said, "But now that I know you're still alive, I sure hope so."

"Just a question Zelda, why aren't you afraid of me; aren't you scared I'm going to suck out your blood?"

"Sure, there's the faint glimmer of doubt that you can control yourself, but I think I'm pretty safe. I know if you could help it, you would never hurt me." She looked down at her watch. "Oh, crud," she said, "It's almost nine."

"What's so special about nine?"

"Well, for one, the mall closes at nine and for two," she paused a moment, "My curfew is nine." After she said that I immediately grabbed her and bolted down the tree. "What street do you live on Zel," I asked.

"Monte Carlo Street, why does it matter?"

"I'm taking you to the end of your street so that I don't scare your dad."

"Alright then, home Jeeves." She giggled after she said the last part. I just smiled and proceeded to take her back at super speed. "You know," she said, "At the time, we still had 10 minutes left of school at West High and I was cleaning out my locker."

"I hope you got all your stuff then."

"Actually, I did get all my stuff. Notice that I'm still wearing my backpack. And, when you came to get me, I was just about to sneak out early.

"Then I guess I just made your getting out a little more interesting."

***

After I got Kevin home and I got back, I got seriously chewed out by my parents. Something about leaving the state without permission. I got grounded for a week. After the week is over, I'm going to see Zelda, and hope she is going to come back to Forks.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zelda's POV

I had just gotten a phone call from Kyle. He apparently got grounded for a week. He said it was something about going out of state without permission. I think it makes sense, I mean, if I left the state without permission, my dad would kill me.

I decided to call up some friends and go to the mall or something for summer vacation. First, I called up my friend, Kate. I said, "Hello is Kate there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Kate's mom, "She's going to be gone to camp all summer."

"Ok, bye." The conversation was the same no matter who I called; all my friends had gone to camp.

Kyle's POV

Man was being grounded **boring**. I wish I could at least use the phone or watch TV or **something**. I was used to not having anything to do at night because vampires can't sleep, but now I have nothing to do during the day too; it was completely outrageous! I was just lying around on the couch, throwing pieces of popcorn up in the air and purposely missing my mouth.

My dad came in the room holding two laser tag guns. "Rosalie said that you couldn't use the phone or watch TV," he started, "She also said you couldn't leave the house. But, she never said that you couldn't play laser tag in the house."

"Very true my grizzly bear sized father," I replied in an accent that slightly resembled 'Dr. Evil'.

"Then let's play!"

Dad gave me a 10 second head-start. We moved all the furniture so it couldn't get broken or anything though. I decided to hide under the bed in Jazz and Alice's room. Jasper stuck his head under the bed and said, "What are you doing under there?"

"Hiding, me and dad are playing laser tag," I replied.

"Okay then, I'll try not to give away your position." He saluted in an army-like way and burst out of the room. I think he was going off to hunt. I heard dad's heavy footsteps downstairs. He wasn't moving very quickly; probably attempting to look at every vantage point to find me. I did an army-style dodge-roll into my bedroom. Boy was I glad that I built that slide that led from my room into the kitchen.

When I got down, I slid carefully into the living room. I got over to dad. He immediately turned around; dang, he must've heard me.

"Eat this, ALIEN BOY!"

"Oh crud he's gonna get me!" Dad shot his gun with dead-on precision that would have hit a **human**, but since I'm a vampire, I moved fast enough to get out of his way. "Darn it," he said, "Why couldn't that have hit you?!"

"Why did you call me 'Alien Boy'?"

"I don't know it just seemed to fit since I shot with a laser gun." We spent so much time shooting, it seemed like it was going to go on forever. We exchanged shots and matched each other hit for hit. After a few hours, mom got home and noticed the furniture all out of whack. "KYLE TAYLOR CULLEN, EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN," she started to shout, "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU TWO DO TO THIS ROOM!!?"

"That is our cue to run, son," said dad.

"Righty-o daddy-o let's get outy-o." We ran away as quickly as possible, but mom ran up my slide into the kitchen and caught us when we got upstairs.

"You guys are in such trouble," said mom, "Just wait 'til Esme says what you did. She'll go into conniptions; and then you'll be sorry! And you two aren't allowed to change anything in this room; your punishment is to face Esme's rage!"

We gulped in unison at the thought of grandma Esme's anger. Mom being mad was bad, but **Esme**, she was just; I shuddered at the thought of just how fearsome she could get.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kyle's POV

Once again, I was bored out of my skull; still grounded. I started throwing random pieces of vegetables of various shapes and sizes at the wall. Sure mom and Esme would get mad, but it was better than being bored stiff. Then, I started to get this notion of something I could do. Looking at the various vegetables I had splattered on the wall, I thought it might be fun to make art out of vegetables, food and other objects that would shake, rattle, roll and things of that nature.

***

After I had gathered all of my materials, I decided to get Renesmee to model for me. "So let me get this straight," she said, "You want me to model so that you can sculpt me… in vegetables?"

"Yes," I said it as if it was the most natural thing I could possibly say.

"Alright then, if you must start to sculpt me… in vegetables." She still sounded weirded out that I was going to sculpt her in vegetables. About an hour later, I had finished sculpting her. "Can I see the sculpture now," she asked nervously.

"Sure," I said, "Just come over and see."

She came over to see the art I had created and she said, "Kyle? That's a pig wearing a tutu."

"Yeah, I know it is."

"Why'd you make a pig wearing a tutu; I thought you were sculpting me!"

"It started out as you, but then I thought of some modern art I saw in grade 6, and you became… this."

"Oh my god, how did a sculpture of me turn into a pig wearing a tutu?"

"I just told you."

"I know, I'm just restating the question for emphasis."

After Renesmee left, I took out canvas and decided to try painting with various fruit and vegetable juices. I took out various fruits and vegetables and made them squirt out all the juices they had in them.

"Alright," I said, "I'm all set!" I dipped my brush in guava juice. I started to paint some swirls, but then I got bored of using a brush; so I started to just pick up the 'paint' and randomly throw it at the canvas. I rapidly ran through canvas after canvas after canvas. A few hours later, mom and Esme got home from their shopping trip in Port Angeles.

"Oh my god Kyle Taylor Cullen," mom began, fuming, "What the heck did you do in here."

"Fruit art," I said simply.

"I can see that. I should ground you for an extra week, but I don't want to deprive you of seeing the one you love any longer than necessary."

"Then why don't you just take off my grounding altogether?"

"You're not getting off that easy; your grounding is still going to go on for the rest of the week as planned."

"You can't blame a guy for trying."

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kyle's POV

My grounding was finally over! I was screaming and cheering silently inside my head as I trekked through the deserts of Arizona. I still remember when I got mom's permission.

***

"Come on mom," I pleaded, "It's the end of my grounding; can I have permission to go to Albuquerque now?"

"I'm still not sure Kyle," mom started, "It's very sunny in New Mexico; you could give away the secret."

"Come on, I can keep the secret; you know I can!"

"Fine, if you must; you can go."

***

I was thirsty, so I decided to hunt some nice, delicious coyotes. I saw a pack of them about a mile east and I ran for them. I tackled the pack leader and sucked 'im dry! After they saw that, the rest of the pack tried to run away, but I was too fast for them. I caught all of them; when I was finished there wasn't a drop of blood left in them.

I continued back on my path to the south to Albuquerque. I told Zelda that I'd pick her up after she was leaving the mall with her friends.

Zelda's POV

I just got out of the mall with my friends; they got out of camp early because they got homesick. They seemed much happier now than they described in their camp letters. My friends said they'd wait for Kyle with me; mostly because they wanted to meet my boyfriend. It was a cloudy day today, perfect for Kyle to come down. Then, my cell phone rang; I recognized the number right away. "Hi Kyle," I said, "Where are you?"

"I'm almost there," he said, "I would be there already, but I went for a little hunting in Arizona. I didn't want to be thirsty in front of your friends and your dad."

"That's sweet, but can't you get here any faster?"

"I'll try; I've never had to go faster than this before."

"Just try, Kyle."

"What was that about," asked Kate.

"The plane he boarded to get here turned out to belong to the skydiving school in Forks," I said, "They got Kyle to grab a parachute and jump. He landed right outside Albuquerque."

"I see."

"Oh, here he comes now."

Kyle's POV

I slowed down to human jogging speed when I was within view of human's inferior eyes. I saw Zelda and her friends; I waved to them. I started to go human running speed and breathed heavily; I didn't have to breathe, but I had to do it to keep up a human appearance. "Stupid skydiving school," I shouted, my false breathing ragged, "Had to toss me out, outside of Albuquerque." It was lucky that I was close enough to single out Zel's voice when she made that excuse. "Hey Zel," I said, "How ya doing?"

"Pretty good," she said, "You seem tired."

"I am; I just ran the whole way from where they dropped me, to here. Hello Zelda's friends."

They giggled, "Call me Kate," said… Kate.

"I'm Lilly," said the other one; Lilly I'm guessing.

"And how are you two, Kate and Lilly," I said.

"I'm good," said Kate.

"Same here," said Lilly.

Zelda pulled me away from her friends for a minute, "Do you have any idea how positively, stunningly good-looking you are to humans," she asked, "You're making my friends brains liquefy."

"I swear," I said, "I am not trying to liquefy their brains. Vampires have perfect bodies to draw in their prey and our bodies never change again after being bitten. Your friends' thinking I'm handsome is beyond my control."

"Okay; just try not to be as dazzling."

"I promise I'll try my best."

We walked back to her friends. Zelda said that it was time for us to go. After we left; when we were out of sight of any humans, I ran at top speed.

"Kyle," said Zelda, "It's time for you to see my dad."

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kyle's POV

"Now Kyle," said Zelda, "I've given my dad reasons for the changes to you."

"And those are," I asked.

"Well I memorized them; so quiz me."

"Alright; the reason my… ailment is gone."

"Carlisle finally found a way to treat the sickness."

"The reason I have ice-cold pale skin?"

"The treatment requires you to stay out of the sun and take many, many baths in ice water."

"And the change in eye color?"

"You've been experimenting with color contacts."

"Alright then, you seem to have everything covered."

"Yep, I do."

When we got to her house, I slowed down and put her down. We started to walk together and hold hands. When we got in the house Zelda said, "Dad, I'm home; and Kyle's here too!" We walked through the house and into the backyard where Zelda's dad was setting up her trampoline. "Hi kids," said her dad, "I thought you were dead, Kyle."

"Yeah," I replied, "I thought I was gonna die too."

"But," said Zelda lovingly, "The important thing is that you didn't."

"Yeah, I guess." I helped Zelda's dad set up the trampoline; with me helping, it didn't take very long. "You must've been working out," said her dad.

"A little," I said. After the tramp was set up, Zel and I were bouncing away.

"You having fun," she asked, still bouncing away.

"Yesh, yesh I am." Why I said it like that I have no idea. Her dad was watching us bounce. I decided to do a flip; thanks to vampire coordination, it worked. "Yahoo," I shouted out in joy; bouncing was a ton of fun.

After Zelda and I were done bouncing, we went inside for dinner. Sure I was a vampire, but her dad didn't know that; so I had to eat even though I'd just end up barfing it all up later. The dinner was spaghetti and meatballs. It tasted good; for human food. "This is very delicious," I said politely.

"Why thank you, Kyle," her dad replied.

After dinner, Zelda and I went out for a walk. She grabbed onto my hand and I put my arm around her. I think I kind of ruined the moment there because then, I vomited out all the food I had eaten.

"Kyle," said a shocked Zelda, "Are you alright?"

"Nothin' to get excited about," I said, "Did I mention that vampires can eat human food; we just throw it all up later."

"No, you did not mention that."

"I think I should've mentioned that."

"I'm willing to forgive." She went up on her tiptoes and kissed me. I kissed her back; all this was happening while we were walking.

Paul's POV

"The human female appears to be the new Cullen boy's mate, brother," said my brother, Alexander.

"I agree, brother," I replied, "We have not attempted to do battle with the Cullens for a century now." We were watching the new Cullen boy—Kyle, I think his name was—and his mate on their evening constitutional together.

"I think it would make a most interesting game if we tried to drink the blood out of his mate brother," said Alexander, a maniacal ring to his voice.

"I agree brother," I said, "I agree."

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alexander's POV

I have never seen my brother so excited about anything in our existence. The prospect of torturing the young new Cullen boy was like Christmas morning to him. "Brother," I began, "How are we going to do this?"

"Simple," he started, "The boy does not live here. We wait until he returns to his home and then we strike at the girl."

Paul's POV

I did not want to dampen Alexander's enthusiasm about this hunt. That is why I did not tell him that he was to be the lure to draw in the boy from his home. The other reason is that my brother would most likely die on this hunt. My plan was for my brother to draw the boy away from his home and distract him. Almost surely during this distraction my brother would be killed, but I didn't dare tell him that. After my brother had sufficiently distracted the boy—and most likely died—I would come in and throw the boy and whoever else he would've brought with him into the fire they would've used to kill my brother; a sneak attack if you will.

Kyle's POV

Alice has called a family meeting. Who knows what kind of important vision she's had this time. When I got to the living room, I noticed that the only ones here were Alice, Edward and I. "Where's everyone else," I asked.

"No one else was needed here," stated Alice, "You and Edward are the only two Cullen vampires who play an important role in my vision. Now, in my vision, I have seen Zelda being attacked by our former arch-enemies, Paul and Alexander; they are ruthless hunters whose hunting prowess rivals Demetri's. Now Kyle, your job in saving Zelda, is a very tough one; you will have to persuade Leah Clearwater to help us. I know it's a really tough job, but if you want to save Zelda, you'll have to. However, what I'm about to say may dissuade you from saving her." She took a deep breath and then continued.

"Zelda is not your soul-mate Kyle. I have seen your future happy married life, and she's not in it. Do you still want to save her?"

I paused for a moment before I answered. "Yes," I replied, "Even if she isn't my soul-mate; she doesn't deserve to be killed. And she's still important to me, even if she's not my future wife. But Alice, I have a question."

"Yes," she replied.

"Have you seen how I meet my soul-mate?"

"No," she said, "For some reason I can't see that. The Quileute wolves or Renesmee must have something to do with your meeting her."

"Alright then," I said, "I'm going to persuade Leah. To save my friends, I'll even work alongside someone as nasty as her."

I started off on my journey to the borderline. I saw Jacob patrolling the edge of the borderline in his wolf form. "Jacob," I started, "May I have permission to cross the borderline?"

He charged into the forest to phase to human form. When he came back, he said, "What are your reasons for wanting to cross the borderline."

"I need to see Leah Clearwater so I can persuade her to help Edward and me with something."

"I can't really let you cross the border, but I **can** bring Leah here for you to try and persuade her. But first, what do you want her help with."

"Alice has seen a vision of two vicious hunters attacking my girlfriend, and since we're calling on Leah and not one of the other wolves; I'm guessing we need speed."

"Alright then I'll get her. But the chances of getting her to help **vampires** are slim and none."

He ran off into the reservation. In the direction of where Leah was I guessed. Then, I saw a large silver-gray wolf; it was smaller than the others though so I guessed it might be Leah. The wolf ran into the forest; to phase most likely. I was correct; Leah came out from the spot where the wolf went into the forest. "What do **you** want, bloodsucker," she said nastily. "Well," I started, "Edward and I need your help with something."

"And what's that."

"Edward and I need your help to defeat vampire hunters who are attempting to kill my girlfriend."

"Alright, I'll help you. But only because compared to most vampires, you Cullens are okay because you don't drink human blood. Unlike the leeches that are going to kill your girlfriend."

"Thank you Leah. Now let's get back to Alice for further instruction."

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kyle's POV

Alice had given us instruction to go to the abandoned warehouse in downtown Albuquerque. Edward, Leah and I were booking it through the deserts of Nevada. Leah was in her wolf form, going top speed; Edward was going top speed too, but for some reason, I was ahead of both of them. My guess was that knowing that my girlfriend—while not my soul-mate—was in danger had created some indomitable drive to get there as fast as mythically possible to save her.

That was when my cell phone rang. I answered it, "Hello?" "Kyle," a scared voice that was so low in volume that even a vampire like me could only hear if they were right beside her, "I'm in the abandoned warehouse downtown."

"I know."

"There's also a vampire trying to kill me."

"I know. He's one of the two vampires who are the Cullens' old enemies."

"Okay, but please get here soon."

"We're in Nevada and we're almost there."

"We?"

"Yes, I have Edward and Leah Clearwater—a Quileute werewolf—helping me to save you."

"Okay just get here as fast as possible."

"Alright, I love you and I'll save you; I promise you that."

I hung up and started running even faster. Edward and Leah had to really strain themselves to keep up.

Zelda's POV

I was so scared. I desperately hoped that Kyle would get here soon. The vampire called himself Alexander. He had blue-tinted blonde hair. He was wearing a buttoned-up black and white striped shirt and straight black pants. Although, in all sense, what he was wearing did not really make a difference when I factored in that he was trying to suck my blood.

"Hello little girl," his velvet British accent said, "I think you'll taste rather good. I smelled your blood from across the warehouse. And now, you are going to die."

I let out a tiny squeak as I feared for my very life. That was when a crimson flash streaked in front of me and Alexander was far out of view.

Kyle's POV

I had tackled Alexander and as suddenly as the hit had happened, we were in the back of the warehouse. I started to punch the crud out of him—throwing in a few kicks—I just kept on angrily hitting him. "Edward, now," I shouted. I jumped out of the way as Edward jumped in and started to tear him apart. "Leah," he shouted, "Your turn!" Leah jumped in and tore him apart even more whilst Edward built the fire we were going to use to destroy him. "Kyle," Edward shouted, "Behind you!" I quickly turned around only to see a black-haired vampire—Paul I was guessing—about to shove me into the fire. I pushed back just in time to save my life; or existence would be the proper word. "Curses," Paul shouted, "I forgot about the mind-reading Cullen!"

He ran away, leaving us to watch his brother's ashes. I felt like it was perfect. She kissed me and I brought her back to her home.

Paul's POV

Damn it, my brother has died for nothing. The Cullens—and that insipid little wolf—may have survived this time. But I promise, over my younger brothers burnt ashes that I will have my revenge. Beware Kyle Cullen, for next time we meet, you shan't live.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kyle's POV

I knew that I had to break it off with Zelda. I love her sure, but Alice had told me that she wasn't the one for me; well not my destined true love anyway. I wanted to break it off with her because I didn't want things to turn out like they had for Sam—the Quileute pack leader—and Leah. I didn't want to one day meet my true love while I'm still with Zelda and have her hating me.

I began to run to Albuquerque. I dashed through the hot sandy deserts of Nevada with blinding speed. When I got to her block, I slowed down to human speed. I knocked on her door. She answered, she seemed pretty happy to see me. "Hi Kyle," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Could you come out for a walk with me?"

"Sure. Dad, I'm going out. Oh, wait, my dad's not home."

I laughed, human faults always made me chuckle; I was like my foster dad in that sense. We walked through the park. We sat down at a spot in a little meadow in the park. It was pretty well deserted until about sunset time. That was the usual time that couples started to come down. "So what's on your mind," she asked.

"Well," I started, "I have something kinda important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I'd like to stay friends with you even after what I'm about to tell you."

"The way you're talking, it sounds like some movie star trying to find the least painful way to break up."

"I'm sorry to say this, but I can't be with you anymore, Zel."

"But, why is that? We've been together for four years!"

"I know that, and it's great, but Alice has seen my future married life with my soul-mate, and I wasn't with you. And the sad part is she couldn't see how or when I meet her. Alice says it must have something to do with the Quileute wolves or Bella's daughter Renesmee."

She started to cry a little bit. "Please don't make this so hard," I practically begged, "I don't want there to be any tears."

"I'm sorry," she began, "It's just, I want to be with you. And if I can't, then it's enough for me just to know that you still exist."

Her crying stopped. "Even after you get with your soul-mate," she said, "Please keep in touch, just so I know that you're still alive."

"Alright," I said, "I promise."

***

It's been two years since I broke up with Zelda. I still haven't met the girl I'm destined to be with. Mom assured me that I'd meet my soul-mate in due time. I'm going to go cliff-diving with Amber and her friends today. Amber is my second-cousin, cousin Renesmee's daughter. She said that she was going to introduce me to her group's—which is aptly named, "The Daredevil Group"—newest member. I'm not sure if it was a boy or a girl.

Amber is a half-vampire, half-werewolf. When I got to the cliff—which was on the Quileute res' lake—Amber and her friends greeted me. "Hey Kyle," Amber said. Her other friends greeted me with happy, "hi's," and, "hello's."

"This is our newest member, Kendra." She brought someone out of her car; which I'm pretty sure she made with her dad's help. Out from the car, came the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I had a totally blank, dumbstruck look on my face. "Is he alright," she asked. Her voice was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in my entire existence. "Hello," she asked in her lovely voice, "Are you okay?" I had just noticed, but while in the trance I had entered upon seeing her, I had toppled over. She waved her hand in front of my face. "Uh," I started, "Yeah I'm fine."

I got up and said, "Alright let's get to cliff-diving!" My voice was still weak; my guess was because seeing her had temporarily disconnected my vocal cords. We all took off our other clothes; we were wearing our bathing suits underneath our regular clothes. The first one to jump off the cliff was Amber's brother Andrew. He's a full werewolf, nothin' vampire about the guy. He screamed a hearty, "Yahoo!" as he jumped. Next went Amber, then May-bell and the rest of them. When Kendra's turn came around, she said, "Do I have to do this alone?" Amber and the rest of them were all back up here, waiting for Kendra to take her turn.

"You don't have to," Amber said, "Does anyone want to volunteer to go with her?"

No one was volunteering. That was when I swallowed my nerves of being around her and said, "I'll jump with her."

"Alright," she said. She smiled as she said it. We both prepared ourselves to jump. She grabbed my hand tightly. Somehow, it felt even better than when Zelda kissed me. We jumped off together. We screamed in delight as we plummeted towards the deep waters of the lake. "When we got back at the bottom of the cliff, and I got a good look at how beautiful she truly was, I was positive that she was my soul-mate. "What are you staring at," she asked, that same beautiful smile spreading upon her face.

"Only you," I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you."

"But you just met me."

"Oh, yeah you're right. Sorry if I'm making you feel weird."

"It's okay." She smiled at me sort-of adoringly. "I don't mind."

We walked up the path to the top of the cliff, my arm around her protectively. I didn't want her to even possibly get hurt. "Ooooooh," Andrew said mockingly, "Ow that hurt!" Amber whacked him on the head; even half-vampires are pretty strong. "Don't mock people Andrew, it's not nice," she said, "Sorry about my bonehead of a brother."

"S'okay," I answered, "With my friend Kevin, I'm used to stuff like that."

***

After a few hours of jumping, we were finally going to go home. I could tell that Kendra was no longer nervous about jumping, but she still wanted me to jump with her anyway. She asked me if I could give her a ride home. I obliged quite willingly. I had taken my mom's convertible to La Push for the cliff-diving trip. I got her home in almost record time. I could have gone slower, but we vampires love going fast. I walked her to the front door. It was the wrong house though. I forgot to ask her where she lived. It took a while, but after a few tries I got it right. "Sorry I got you home so late," I said, I think I would've blushed if I could've.

"S'okay," she said, "I'm sure my foster parents don't mind."

"Foster parents?"

"I'll tell you 'bout it some other time."

She kissed me on the cheek and went into her house. It felt good, real good! I hopped into mom's car without even opening the door. I was so damn happy I didn't even care what happened next.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Paul's POV

After my brother's untimely demise 2 years ago, I thought that my power would be gone. My ability was a total mind link with my brother. However after my brother's death, I noticed my power changed from that, to being able to link with anyone's mind. I recently sneaked into the new Cullen boy's mind unnoticed and discovered that the boy has found his true soul-mate; I can use this to my advantage, my original plan will this time go on without a hitch!

Kyle's POV

I took Kendra to Edward's meadow. He wishes it was secret, but pretty much everyone knows about it. "Wow," she said when I brought her here, "This place is beautiful!"

"Although," I began, "It's not nearly as beautiful as you are."

"That's sweet."

I told her to wear her bathing suit when she came today. I had recently discovered a small swimming hole near the meadow.

"Come on," I said.

"Where are you taking me," she asked, her beautiful smile spreading across her face.

"The reason I told you to wear your bathing suit."

I took her over to the swimming hole. I had set up a rope swing on a big tree.

"Wow," she said in amazement, "This place is awesome!"

She took off the coat she was wearing over her bathing suit and jumped in. "I have to admit that this isn't nearly as scary as cliff diving," she said happily. I had heard on the news that it was supposed to be sunny today; I had consulted the Volturi and discovered that it wasn't against the rules if the human guessed what you were. Of course, I should've figured that out initially; because if that **were** against the rules, all the Cullens would be dead because of Bella.

The sun began to show itself through the clouds. It shone through the canopy of the trees and to my vampiric eyes, showed every thing with extreme clarity. That was when Kendra started to notice my skin sparkling in the sunlight. "What's wrong with your skin," she asked frantically.

"There's nothing wrong with my skin," I said dumbly.

"Yes there is, you're sparkling!"

I knew from Amber that Kendra knew almost everything there is to know about all kinds of mythology.

"There's got to be something wrong with you," she blurted frantically, "I've never seen anything like this except for what I've read about vampires in my mythology—oh dear god! Are you a vampire!?"

"What do you think," I asked coolly.

She walked over and touched my bare chest to feel the temperature. She shuddered from being cold. "You are a vampire aren't you?" She was much calmer this time.

"Ding, ding, ding," I said, "We have a winner!" I said it pretty calmly, but I think she might've picked up on the excitement in my voice.

"If you are a vampire," she started, "Then how come you haven't bitten me?"

"I'll explain everything right here."

I set the picnic blanket I had brought with me down on the ground. We lied down on the blanket and I explained everything. From the Cullens' strange—strange for vampires anyway—eating habits, to the Volturi, to the whole soul-mate thing. She seemed to think that the Cullens' "Vegetarian" ways were pretty compassionate, and she understood why I couldn't tell her directly when I told her about the Volturi. She seemed to think the soul-mate part was really sweet, but then she questioned about why I thought she was my soul-mate.

"Because," I began to explain, "You are perfect in every way. I would put it as," I took a breath, "A person's soul-mate, is their own personal angel, sent specifically for them. Edward would put it as, 'even a vampire has to have a reason to exist. When you can live forever, what do you live for?' It's kind of corny now that I think about it."

She smiled, "I don't think it's corny. Not in the least."

As far as she knew, we were up atop the tree I had put the rope swing on in an instant. I, on the other hand thought we went rather slow. I put my arm around her, grabbed the rope and swung. She screeched in a combination of joy, excitement, and fear. I thought she had fun. When we hit the water I said, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No," she said breathlessly, "It was totally exhilarating!" I thought I felt something spark between us. Then, I heard her stomach growl. I chuckled.

"May I ask what's so funny," she said, on the verge of laughing.

"I always find human stuff funny," I said, still chuckling, "It just seems so funny to vampires!"

I brought out the sandwiches I took with me. "Aren't you going to eat anything," she asked with her mouth full of food.

"Nah," I replied, "I'd just barf it all up later."

"Ew, that's gross."

"Yep it is."

After she finished eating, I took her home. "Did you have a good time," I asked.

"Yeah," she started, "I did."

She went into her house. I went home and went up into my room to listen to music.

To be continued…


End file.
